1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication apparatuses and methods for controlling the communication apparatuses. In particular, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of performing close proximity wireless communication with an external device and a method for controlling the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed systems using close proximity wireless communication technology and having a communication range of several centimeters to several tens of centimeters. Close proximity wireless communication is characterized by having a high transfer rate, a short communication range, and thus less impact on other wireless systems. Therefore, close proximity wireless communication technology is suitable for use in wireless data communication between devices that can be placed close to each other.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-141537 discloses a contactless-medium processing apparatus in which a reader/writer is capable of reading and writing information from and to a card having a built-in antenna when the card is brought close to the reader/writer.
In addition to the card, communication terminals (e.g., mobile phones) having a contactless data communication function similar to that of the foregoing card are known today.
However, for data transmission etc., a known close proximity wireless communication apparatus requires the user to press buttons and perform other operations while holding his/her own device close to the apparatus. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to perform complicated operations, such as selecting data to be transmitted and giving instructions to transmit the data.
As a solution to such a problem, the user may use a remote controller to remotely control a close proximity wireless communication apparatus without directly manipulating it. Remotely controllable apparatuses generally allow the user to select whether to accept an operation of a remote controller. Therefore, every time close proximity wireless communication is performed, the user has to check the remote control setting of the apparatus and change the setting, as necessary, to accept an operation of the remote controller. This is a cumbersome process for the user.